


General Mills Would Not Approve

by intothecest



Category: Gravity Falls, pinecest - Fandom
Genre: Allegorical Breakfast Cereal Smut, Ambiguous Age, Double Entendre, Drabble, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, In Denial, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by doublepines specifically, No Smut, Sibling Incest, Subtext, With Twins You Always Double The Entendres, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothecest/pseuds/intothecest
Summary: He knows Mabel's into it, and he may deny it, but he's wanted it too, for the longest time... no matter how wrong and unnatural his rule-following brain tells him it is, the raw temptation is still there, gnawing at him.  But today, with a little nudging from his free-spirited sister, Dipper's finally going to get his first taste of the sweetest taboo of all... mixing different breakfast cereals.





	General Mills Would Not Approve

Dipper looks over at his sister… she’s so beautiful, watching cartoons, her rosy cheeks animated by a sunny smile broken only by the regular intrusion of a spoon full of cereal. 

He shouldn’t feel this way… it’s wrong! Yet he does. And he can’t help but look, when he doesn’t think she’ll notice. Look at her face, and, sometimes, his eyes drift down…

into her cereal bowl.

Seeing it again enflames him anew, and this time he can't hold back, the words burst out before he even has a chance to think. “What the hell is that?”

“What?” Mabel asks.

He knows he should have controlled his emotions and held his tongue, but he didn't, so grits his teeth and says what's been on his mind for a while. “What are you eating? That’s **not** _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_.”

“Yes it is. I just added some marshmallows from the _Lucky Charms_ box.”

Dipper sputters, an incomprehensible irritation building up inside him. It’s not fair. It’s just not fair. “What? You can’t do that!”

“What’s wrong with it? It’s really good. You should try some.”

“No, I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because…" He shouldn't have said anything, but maybe it was good that he did, he can state his case, convince her, maybe convince himself in the process. "...because they’re not _supposed_ to be together. It’s… it’s sick… It’s an abomination, is what it is. General Mills would never approve.”

“Oh, Dipper,” she says, shaking her head with a wry smile. “Don’t be so uptight… it’s great. Sweet reliable _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ , what could make it better? Pow, a dash of crazy-shaped colorful marshmallows! It’s like they were made for each other! Don’t tell me that doesn’t sound good.”

“Of course it **sounds** good,” Dipper admits. “It sounds great. But that’s not the _point_. It’s against the rules! If we just give in to our urges, it’s anarchy… where will it lead?”

Mabel dipped the spoon once more, and lifted the colorful mass in Dipper’s direction, spilling a little milk along the way. “Come on, you have to try it at least _once_ …”

“No… not even once!”

“Please?” Mabel puts on her pout face. “For _me_?”

How could he resist that face? And besides, it does hold an allure… if she likes it, and he likes it, and nobody else knows, what’s the harm? So he closes his eyes, opens his mouth… and she slides the spoon inside, over his lips, and he recalls that her lips were on the spoon only moments before, it’s like the spoon is a kiss-recording device, delivering something he could only imagine. 

And it’s good… but so sweet. Maybe too sweet. But he likes it all the same, craves more. 

“Well?” she asks, after the spoon is removed. “Is it good or what?”

“ _So_ good…” he admits, and then jokingly adds, “You temptress…”

She snorts. “Yeah, that’s me. I’ll lead you into sin.”

“Can I have some more?”

“No, just a taste of the abomination is all you get. If you want more, you have to go for it yourself.”

“Maybe I will,” he says, but he knows he won’t. He knows himself… he should stick with just plain _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ , it’s safer, nobody has a problem with that. Even if all he can think about now are those sweet marshmallows, and the spoon that delivered them.

“You’re not going to get any, are you?” It’s like she sees into his soul… she doesn’t judge him for it, except maybe a little sadness that he won’t join her in abandoning all the rules of good breakfast cereal protocol.

“I might,” he insists again, but knows, he needs Mabel to push him into it.

“Fine, be that way. But I’m finishing off mine myself.”

“Okay.”

“But if you’re really craving another taste…” She leaves it hanging until he looks her in the eye, albeit from the side. “You can lick my bowl when I’m done." 

She grins, and he laughs. "Kinky.”

Their eyes lock again, one moment, and then both laugh nervously and look away, each hoping the other didn’t notice their blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a joke tumblr post from doublepines: "hardcore steamy pinecest AU where the twins sit next to eachother on a couch and eat cinnamon toast crunch"


End file.
